Demons with a forgotten past
by Crying-angel213
Summary: Sesshomaru runs into a demonness named Crystal who is an old Rare demon, one of kind, but she doesn't have any memories. Now Sesshomaru is falling for her what will happen, will Sesshomaru and Crystal get together, will Crystal find out who she is? R&R.


CH

CH.1 A Rare Demon With No Memories

Sesshomaru was out patrolling his lands like always with Jaken and Rin, when all of a sudden he felt something in the distance. He instantly tensed.

"Jaken watch Rin, if anything happens to her, it will be your life."

Sesshomaru took off to the north of his lands, stopping and drawing Tokijin.

"I know you're there, come out and I may spare your life."

A demoness walked out.

Her hair was white, but it looked like a chilled blue. She had two blue markings on her cheeks and a white snowflake on her forehead. On her arms were two markings much like his own and she was holding a sword. Ready to fight.

Her kimono was of pure white silk with blue roses on it and those roses had vines connecting them.

He almost gasped at how beautiful she was.

'What am I thinking this woman is not beautiful. She is a common wench.'

'**Do not lie. You find her very attractive.'**

'Who are you to dare tell this Sesshomaru what he likes?'

'**Well I thought that would be obvious. I'm you when you let your beast get out.'**

'You're my beast?'

'**Is that not what I just said?'**

'I don't have time for your foolishness. I have a demon to take care of.'

'**One that you like.'**

'Silence'

'**For now, but I will be back'**

"Why are you on my lands?"

"I didn't realize how far I had gone. Forgive me." She said

He couldn't help but notice how soft and musical her voice was.

"Who are you?" He asked realizing for the first time how familiar she seemed.

"My name is Crystal. But unfortunately I can't tell you who I am."

"Explain." He demanded.

"Well I've never known who I am. Just my name. Even that I only know because of the necklace that was found on me when I was rescued."

She stopped and he said,

"Continue."

"When I was only eight years old, something happened to me that made me forget who I was and where I am from. I was taken in by a small family in a quiet village. But the villagers didn't want a demon in there village because they were mostly afraid. Since I was so young I didn't know why they hated me but my foster mom made a deal with them that I would leave when I was eighteen."

"So now you're eighteen and have no where to go, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"You are a very powerful demon at that. You are a very rare kind. One of it's last actually."

She looked at me intrigued.

"You are an Inu Frost demoness. Meaning that you are a dog demon, but one with the powers to control the snow, ice, and anything that is of the winter family."

She nodded understandingly.

"Since I don't have a place to stay. Would you mind if I could accompany you? I wouldn't be a bother and I would leave as soon as I found somewhere else."

Sesshomaru only had to think about it for a moment before he said,

"You may accompany me, but there are two others with me Jaken and Rin. If Rin takes a liking to you then you may stay, but remember if you should harm her in any way I will kill you."

She looked at him fearlessly and nodded.

He turned his back on her and started to walk back to his camp knowing that she was following him.

He let a small smile graze his face, something that hadn't happened in many years.

When they got back to camp there was a small fire going on and Jaken was asleep next to the tree, while Rin was watching the camp.

'He will pay for putting Rin's life in danger with his lack of responsibility.'

Rin saw Sesshomaru and ran to him, hugging his leg because she wasn't tall enough to do any more.

Sesshomaru patted her on the head and she said,

"I'm so glad that you're here Lord Sesshomaru, Master Jaken has fallen asleep."

Sesshomaru nodded his head.

For the first time Rin noticed the demoness in the background.

She let go of Sesshomaru and ran around him to the lady.

"Hello pretty lady, my name's Rin. What's yours?"

"Hello Rin, my name is Crystal."

"Crystal, that's a really nice name. Are you going to be Rin's new mommy?"

Crystal flushed and said,

"Umm, sweetie I don't know. I'm not going to be staying here."

Rin was on the verge of tears and said,

"Why don't you like Rin."

"Oh Rin, it's not you. It's just this isn't where I belong."

"You have to see your family don't you?"

Rin asked somewhat cheered up.

Crystal faltered and Sesshomaru broke in.

"That's enough Rin. Go pick some flowers and leave her alone."

Rin nodded and walked off to the flower field not to far away.

Crystal nodded her head in thanks.

Sesshomaru then turned to the sleeping toad.

Jaken felt a presence over him and opened his eyes.

He almost had a heart attack when he saw it was his Lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry, I did not…."

He didn't finish.

"Enough, you have fallen asleep when you were to be watching Rin. You are lucky I have killed you yet."

Jaken paled and then said,

"My Lord I'm most grateful that you haven't and I'm sorry I fell asleep. It won't happen again."

He said while practically kissing his shoes.

Sesshomaru looked at him in disgust and said,

"See that it does not."

He said while kicking him, sending him into a nearby tree.

Crystal having watched all this was silently laughing.

Jaken noticing her for the first time yelled at her,

"Hey wench, what do you thing you're laughing at?"

"Don't you dare call me wench. My name is Crystal."

"I don't care what your name is Lord Sesshomaru does not need a wench like you here."

Sesshomaru was about to interfere when he saw that Crystal was handling her self well.

Her hair had started to rise around her as her temper rose.

Her blue aura was flaring and she saw the toad cowering.

She smirked and just to scare him a little, she aimed her powers at the tree behind him and blew it up.

He screamed and jumped up going over to hide behind Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was trying to hide his amusement and said to Jaken,

"How pathetic, scared by a woman."

Crystal got mad and looked at him, but cooled down when she saw the laughter in his eyes, and knew he was only teasing.

Rin was back by now and had seen the whole thing so she was laughing as hard as she could.

A few moments later Crystal and Rin had stopped laughing and Crystal said,

"If you don't mind I'm going to go take a bath in the hot springs near here."

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I go with her?"

"If you don't leave her sight."

Rin nodded and ran ahead.

As Crystal walked by Sesshomaru he said in no more than a whisper.

"Make sure nothing happens to her. I'm leaving her in your care, don't make me regret it."

Crystal nodded to him and continued to catch up to Rin.

While Crystal and Rin were in the hot springs, Rin spoke up.

"So where are you headed."

"Well Rin I'm just trying to find myself now."

Rin was confused and so Crystal explained further.

"You see a long time ago something happened to me and I got separated with my family and I don't remember who they were or who I was. So now I'm trying to find out."

For a few moments it was quiet then Crystal said,

"So how did you meet Sesshomaru."

"I found him injured one day and tried to help him. Then a few days later a pack of wolves attacked me, and I died."

"But, you're alive now, how is that possible?"

"Lord Sesshomaru has a sword called Tensagia. It has the power to bring the dead back to life, if they've just died or have recently died. He found me and used the sword to bring me back."

"He seems like such a nice guy. He must really love you."

"Oh Sesshomaru is really great. I don't think he loves me, but I know he cares for me."

"What do you mean he doesn't love you? I know he won't let anyone hurt you."

"He thinks love is weak and that only humans have such a petty emotion."

'We'll just see about that.' Crystal thought hatching a plan.

A few minutes later Crystal said,

"It's time we should head back, don't want the others to worry."

Rin nodded and got out as did Crystal.

When they returned to camp Crystal noticed Sesshomaru was gone.

Crystal turned to Jaken questioningly.

He only glared at her.

She glared back and he gulped then said,

"He's making sure nothing's in the area."

Crystal nodded and went and sat down next to Rin.

"You know Jaken if you wanted to, you could sleep like Rin. I will be making sure nothing happens while Sesshomaru is away."

"I will not disobey Lord Sesshomaru's orders."

Despite his words, the next time Crystal looked at him he was fast asleep, snoring even.

She smiled softly and then tensed as she felt a presence.

She instantly relaxed when she recognized Sesshomaru.

She smiled up at him and got up to talk to him.

"Anything in the area?"

"Only minor demons, which I took care of."

Crystal sat down and Sesshomaru sat down next to her.

"Where are we heading tomorrow?"

"We are going to go back to my place, because in a couple of days there will be a ball with all of the lords and ladies."

Crystal nodded and it was quiet for a few moments.

"Are you going with anyone?" Crystal asked suddenly.

Sesshomaru taken off by the question was silent for a moment.

Crystal hearing his silence thought to take that as a yes or it's none of her business.

So when he answered she was startled.

"No one, though it's required. I don't do what I don't wish to do."

She nodded at him and he asked.

"Is there any particular reason that you asked this?"

She blushed understanding his meaning at once and said quickly,

"No, just wondering."

"Would you care to go?"

Crystal almost gawked at him, he was asking her out.

'No way' she thought.

"I couldn't possibly, I have nothing to wear."

"That could be arranged. Just tell me what you would like, and I'll have it made."

"But umm…" She couldn't think of a reason not to.

"When you say would you care to go, what do you mean?"

This surprised Sesshomaru, normally people or should I say demons were eager to go, but she acted as though she wouldn't care to go.

"I mean would you like to be this Sesshomaru's date?"

"On one condition."

He had never had this problem before, most women would be glad to be with him.

"Yes?"

"Stop saying this Sesshomaru. Talk in first person please, not third."

He raised an eyebrow at her, clearly amused.

"It upsets you when this Sesshomaru says that?"

"Yes, very much."

"Alright. I won't say it again."

"Thank you." She said and then surprised them both when she hugged him.

Blushing she let him go and said,

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru that was uncalled for."

He didn't mind and to show her he pulled her into his embrace.

His lips went down on to hers and was only slightly surprised when she kissed back.

He pulled her into his lap and buried his face in her hair.

"It's time to sleep."

"I can't sleep here." She said trying to get out of his lap.

"Why not?" He said tightening his grip on her waist.

"Because what happens when the others see us?"

"It does not matter. They will not question us."

"Alright." She said snuggling into him and falling asleep.


End file.
